


Things so rarely go as we imagine

by yamandan



Series: One might say it's otherworldly [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a little bit of a dick, F/F, another soulmate au, i did it anyway, i know no one asked, it's just because she loves her sister, kinda a little sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamandan/pseuds/yamandan
Summary: Kara Danvers had always imagined that the moment she met her soulmate would be beautiful. Bathed in warm sunlight, the blue sky full of fluffy white clouds, engulphed in the scent of flowers, watching the marks slowly appear on skin.Lillian had ensured that Lena never entertained such a foolish idea as soulmates.(I wrote a soulmate au because I can do what I want. It's one where the first place where your soulmate touches you turns into like a birthmark type thing. I saw the idea on Tumblr and thought it looked cool.)





	1. Palm prints and porcelain skin

Kara Danvers had always imagined that the moment she met her soulmate would be beautiful. Bathed in warm sunlight, the blue sky full of fluffy white clouds, engulphed in the scent of flowers, watching the marks slowly appear on skin. 

Lillian had ensured that Lena never entertained such a foolish idea as soulmates.

 

Far be it from them to suspected such a thing might happen from inside a burning building, in the middle of a rainy winter night. Truth be told, Lena had little more than escape on her mind. Jumping from her penthouse window was not an option the red-hot door handle hardly more inviting. Looking around within the bare walls, she came to the realization that she was trapped like a rat, her marvelous intellect could not save her this time. Doing her best to delay the inevitable she pressed low, her face nearly touching the carpet. Her eyes and lungs burned from the smoke, her head swam, and her eyes wouldn't open, the crackling of the flames muffled and indistinct. Cheek meeting the soot-covered carpet fibers she gave up fighting, allowing herself to be taken, the final muffled sound registered by her muddled mind was a deep guttural grinding.

~°°••°°~

It was supposed to have been easy. When the not so stealthy assassin launched a missile into Lena Luther's living room, Kara thought it was going to be a cake walk. Unfortunately, that was not the case when the man on the roof fled, and Supergirl had to chase him through a 30 story building before turning him over to the police. She had trusted the fire crew to evacuate people and rescue anyone trapped inside, and they did, save for one particularly influential woman. Alex found Kara amongst the chaos on the ground and filled her in on the combination of all the wrong things to happen at just the right time. The firefighters had gotten everyone but Lena out of the building, the windows too high to enter through, and the extra security features had activated on the door holding it closed despite the use of axes and battering rams. 

Kara looked up to the smoking hole in the wall, "Supergirl it's too dangerous the floor could give out any second," Alex warned, "the beams are collapsing under the weight of themselves,"

Kara's feet lifted from the ground, she took off before Alex had the chance to chastise her about her reckless decisions. Kara was through the gaping hole in the wall and scanning the apartment in a matter of seconds. The locked bedroom door was tinfoil in her hands, folding over into itself with a shrill shriek. Tossing the door aside Kara took a step forward, the ground let loose a metallic cry, suddenly shifting as two supporting walls began to give way where the living room and bedroom joined in a T. The abrupt movement caused something in Kara's peripherals to catch her attention, a person, the pale skin that wasn't smeared with soot stood out stark in the dark smoke. The beams edged closer to falling, the jolting movement rolling the unconscious occupant fully onto her back.  
Kara lept to action, launching forward and scooping the woman up bridal style, floating them off the ground, just as the room shuddered and groaned. The pair exploded through the window as the walls gave way, as the corner of the building came down in a cacophony of screeching metal and crashing glass.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Kara looked down to the limp woman in her arms, even covered in soot Lena Luther's distinct beauty was apparent. The frigid drops of rain that had begun to slow left tracks in the dark smudges masking her features. Kara moved to fly down to meet the paramedics when Lena began coughing violently, her lungs greedily taking in the cleaner air. The motion nearly caused Kara to drop Lena who panicked, instinctively reaching to grab anything to catch herself. One hand found purchase in the crook of Kara's neck, the other planted firmly on her shoulder, thumb pressed across her left collarbone.  
Lena's sore lungs gave ragged breaths as she clung to the caped hero who watched her for a beat before speaking, "Don't worry, you'll be okay, I've got you," trying to keep her voice as soothing as possible.  
Lena seemed to relax into Kara's arms as she descended into the emergency crew chaos. 

~°°••°°~

Paramedics poked and prodded for nearly forty minutes before deciding that Lena was in well enough condition to climb out of the back of the ambulance and be questioned by a scowling woman with short copper-colored hair. After being picked apart and forced to bite back a plethora of snide comments, Supergirl strode over to save her once again, "Her apartment was just blown up agent Danvers, I think she's been through enough tonight without you cross-examining her every move," her firm tone held an air of gentle teasing.

Agent Danvers huffed, "Fine," she relented before addressing Lena, "You'll be available for future questions," it was a demand lacking any semblance of a question.

Lena fought down every rude thought, offering the agent a curt nod, before pivoting on her heels and stalking from the crowd.  
She had moved off to the edges of the madness, tucked just behind the corner of a building, an effort to block some of the noise. Her thumb hovered over the call button when she heard it, a pair of voices whispering angerly back and forth.

"I don't trust her Kara," it was undoubtedly agent Danvers, but who was Kara?

Lena's curiosity got the better of her, she pressed the button, and her phone screen went dark. She peeked out just enough to see two figures, interest piqued when she saw Supergirl standing with the agent. 

"Why not Alex? What has she done to earn that mistrust?" Supergirl, or Kara, shot back, bite evident in her voice.

"Just look at her brother, at what he did to Kal," Alex was fuming, "What makes you think she won't do the same," 

"She's not her brother,"

"They grew up in the same house, that's all it takes,"

"She's a good person, Alex, I can feel it," The caped hero's voice finally rose, she cringed and shrunk into herself, checking to make sure no one had overheard. 

Lena held her breath, praying that she remained unnoticed, and by some miracle, she did. Alex opened her mouth to say more but was called away by a large broad man, sending Supergirl a glare before moving away. Her boots crunched past accompanied with a grumbled, "...better hope she's right,"

A cold shiver prompted her to finally call her driver, and soon Lena was on her way to the small apartment she had on standby for situations just like this.

~°°••°°~

Kara was perched on a bar stool, Maggie and Alex swayed on stage, singing a somewhat slurred rendition of some Barenaked Ladies lyrics, Winn hanging back with the reporter. They chatted about the events of the previous night, Kara recounted the rescue, Winn rolled his eyes at her nonchalant nature. Kara sipped her water, not indulging in any alien alcohol due to an important interview the next morning. The top couple buttons of Kara's shirt were undone, she gently bushed the collar to the side in an effort to itch the skin right above her right clavicle, the motion caused Winn to narrow his eyes, cocking his head.

His reaction made Kara laugh, "What? Kryptonians can get an itch just as much as you can,"

"No, no, I know that it's just that well, did you always have a birthmark right there?" Winn asked, clearly perplexed.

Kara stopped laughing immediately, brows furrowed, nose scrunched in confusion, "Are you messing with me?" 

"We're messing with Kara?" Maggie inquired enthusiastically.

"No, look, I never noticed that birthmark before," Winn gestured at Kara's neck where the small rounded edge of a mulberry-colored mark poked out.

"Kara doesn't have a birthmark," Alex noted setting down more beers with a clank.

Kara pulled her collar from herself in an effort to see what Winn was talking about only to be met with three gasps. 

"When did...who would...why is it there?" Alex managed to spit out through her state of shock, her inebriated brain having trouble processing. 

Maggie looked down at the silhouette of palm and fingers Alex had left wrapped around her hand, then up to Kara's neck, offering nothing more than a 'huh,' in response.  
It clicked. Kara's mind kicking into overdrive as she tried to figure out when and where the marks had been made. Running back through the night before only one person had made contact with that particular part of her neck and shoulder within the previous 48 hours. She ripped the arm of her shirt down exposing the opposite shoulder and revealing a second pristine handprint. Alex, Maggie, and Winn began hollering excitedly, demanding answers, but Kara was too shell-shocked to respond. scooping up her purse and excusing herself, frantically thinking to herself that there was no way this could be happening. Her friends attempted to follow, but she was far too fast, by the time they had floundered through the back door Kara was gone. There was no way in hell Kara Danvers was going to be able to sit straight-faced through an interview with Lena Luther with the knowledge that she was her soulmate. 

~°°••°°~

Lena stood dumbfounded in front of the mirror, eyes scanning once more over the dark handprints painted over her ribs and leg. Supergirl, a beautiful blond named Kara, had left permanent marks on her porcelain skin. The gears in her mind turned, a Super and a Luther, destined to be soulmates. It was absurd, impossible, without a doubt the most preposterous thing she had ever considered, and yet here she was, presented with tangible evidence. Of course, there was always the chance that Supergirl didn't have any marks, that it was one-sided and she wouldn't have to worry about it, it wasn't unheard of. It could be platonic, maybe they were meant to be fantastic friends, working together to better the world.  
Lena did her best to push the thought from her mind, but it remained to pester her quietly for the rest of the night until she fell into an uneasy sleep. 

~°°••°°~

Kara had been awoken that morning by a call from Alex, who had screamed "Luther!" into the phone before anything else could be said. The day hadn't improved much from there, anxiety creeping in, rooting itself deeper with each passing minute. Would Lena recognize her as Supergirl? What would it mean for her secret identity if she did? By the time Kara was approaching Lena's office doors, the nervous energy had planted a nauseous feeling in her stomach. Her knuckles connected lightly with the cool metal earning her a call to grant her entry. 

Self-consciousness over her exposed handprint folded into her gut, regret over her shirt choice followed promptly thereafter. Swallowing down the sick feeling, she cleared her throat, "Hello, I'm Kara Danvers, I'm here with CatCo," 

 

Lena stood, moving around her desk to meet Kara's extended hand, and Kara couldn't resist the urge to glance down at her legs. Her pencil skirt ended just above her knee, leaving the pristine mark visible, nearly causing Kara's heart to stop. Even after stressing over it for a day she wasn't prepared to see the handprint, her handprint, branding Lena.  
She couldn't help but note the way Lena's eyes would linger on her neck for a few seconds here and there throughout the interview, the debate in her eyes clear, though Kara wasn't sure exactly what she was debating. Not entirely wasn't sure she wanted to know.

~°°••°°~

She was intelligent, gorgeous, and most definitely Supergirl. The not so exceptional disguise of glasses and a ponytail was the first tipoff, the second, the crisp print peeking out from her shirt collar, the final being the fact that she kept stumbling over details that only Lena herself and Supergirl could have known. Her initial plan to simply ignore the fact that they were predestined to be together becoming harder to uphold. Every dazzling smile, every stammering attempt to recover from a slip-up, each and every time she would stare for a beat too long, Lena felt her resolve crumble.  
As the interview came to a close, Lena felt a long-buried part of herself become desperate, selfishly wanting for more time with the reporter. Putting forth all of her efforts to silence this part of her seemed to be working until Kara bid her a farewell offering up a soft smile that that didn't quite reach her eyes, eyes that seemed to beg her to say something. She was wordlessly pleading for Lena to give some indication that she knew, that she was aware of why those marks were on her skin.  
Lena understood why, Kara saying something would put her identity in danger, on the off chance that Lena hadn't noticed, or hadn't connected the dots, the possibility that Lena wanted nothing to do with her, the thoughts had clearly been nagging at her, Kara's eyes told all. And so the part of her she had shoved down came forth, ripping from the tiny box she had placed it in screaming so loudly that Lena couldn't stop the words that tumbled out, "We should get dinner," 

Kara halted her movements, her wide eyes bore into Lena's curiously, "I already got everything I needed for the article," she was certainly clever enough to recognize that this was not about the interview, Lena realized feigning ignorance was just her way of attaining the confirmation she so desperately needed.

"I was actually hoping that we could discuss certain other things," the fleeting, pointed glance to Kara's neck gave the blonde what she was fishing for, the knowledge that Lena knew. 

"Of course, I-I'd love to," the blush that crawled up Kara's neck was deep and admittedly somewhat endearing. 

Leaning over to her desk, Lena retrieved a simple white business card scrawling her personal phone number over the blank back before handing it off to the floundering girl of steel. The com on Lena's desk crackled announcing that she had a meeting to attend, "I suppose that's my cue, I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly, but the old suits must not be kept waiting," 

Kara nodded numbly, processing the interaction until Lena parted ways from her at the elevator. 

~°°••°°~

Not until she was alone on her way to the main floor did she fully comprehend what had happened. Her immediate list of possible date ideas was concluded with one mildly concerning thought, "Alex is really not going to like this."


	2. Dinner Dates and Potted Plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people requested a continuation so here it is. I figured I already had some ideas for it why not use them. Hope it can be as good as the first part.

They stood surrounded by bare grey walls in a small room next to the interrogation cell. Kara stood in her super suit listening intently to what Alex was telling her, intently focused on her words. From what they had gathered through the interrogation the man who fired the missile was one of Lex's lackeys. He had been hired to assassinate Lena and failed three previous times, fearing Lex's wrath he had made one final last-ditch effort which had inevitably failed. 

After watching the man be carried away, begging to be killed lest he fall victim to Lex's fierce vengeance made Kara's stomach churn. Knowing Kal's history with the eldest Luther and the reaction of the man he hired she couldn't help but wonder what it was like growing up with him. Watching him turn into the monster he became, filled with hate and animosity. 

And that only brought her thoughts back to Lena. Kara had never really studied her closely before that night, but now she had been pushed to the forefront of her mind, and Kara realized just how beautiful Lena was. Everyone knew she was attractive, it was plastered all over sketchy tabloids and 'news' articles if they could even really be called that. Pictures, no matter how excellent the quality, can't even begin to hold a flame to seeing her in person. After glimpsing the brief moment of what could pass as vulnerability, Kara could only happen a guess at just how much depth of emotion Lena kept hidden from the world.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Alex flipping open a manila folder full of grainy, rain distorted, photos. Her critical eyes raking over them, searching for anything she might have failed to catch in the first hundred analysis'. 

"I don't think there's anything left to find Alex," Kara said, more defensively than intended, quickly backpedaling, "I just...it seems like a pretty open and shut case don't you think?" she shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet, running her top lip through her teeth nervously.

"What did you do?" Alex inquired, eyes narrowed immediately recognizing the behavior.

"I didn't do anything, nothings been done, what are you talking about?" it all tumbled out of Kara's mouth, only fueling the fire of Alex's suspicion.

"Kara," her sister's voice going hard, face stony set.

"I'm having dinner with her is all, it's not going to hurt anything, surely she can't be that bad, can she?" Kara broke instantly under Alex's scrutinizing gaze, "I mean considering what happened, ya know, what we are,"

"Be careful Kara, I still don't trust her," Alex relented, knowing deep down that there was no way to stop her sister from going out with Lena, not when they were soulmates. 

"Oh come on Alex, you practically said it yourself, she had nothing to do with that fire, it was all her brother's botched attempt on her life. Why would he want her dead if they were anything alike, that would just be one less pawn for him to use," Kara reasoned, hoping that she could make her sister see that Lena was worthy of trust, that she was unfairly being placed in her brother's shadow, "One less very resourceful, intelligent pawn,"

Alex gave a deep sigh, her sister's points were often times ridiculous, like saying that pizza and potstickers were an essential part of a healthy diet, but she mustn't forget that Kara had an intellect far exceeding any human measure. Throwing her hands off of their perch on her hips and into the air she huffed out a "Fine, whatever," quickly adding, "But if this goes poorly I get a free I told you so," to ease some tension. 

Kara gave her a thankful smile before J'onn called her away on official Supergirl business. 

~°°••°°~

Kara stood apprehensively outside her apartment building, waiting for Lena to pick her up. She hoped that she had dressed appropriately, having never been to a restaurant quite so...exclusive before. Kara's nerves had eaten away at her resolve, and she was seriously contemplating going back up to her room when a sleek black car with windows tinted to the point of nearly being two-way mirrors rolled up in front of her. The back door opened to reveal the one and only Lena Luther. She wasn't dressed much differently than she ordinarily did, what appeared to be a semi-form-fitting dress and ankle murdering heels, although her hair was down, framing her angular face. 

Kara was suddenly very conscious of her apparel. Her plain white button up and dark slacks. After sliding into the seat and closing the door, Kara was left with little to occupy her nervous energy. Opting to smooth nonexistent wrinkles from her pants seems to help a bit while she blundered through greetings. 

Lena eyed her for a moment before stating, "That's a lovely outfit," 

 

Kara hardly managed to sputter out a, "Thanks, yours too," and deciding that she was utterly doomed.

~°°••°°~

Once they were seated, food in front of them, Lena and Kara fell into easy conversation, Kara gushing on about her new position of reporter. Lena did most of the listening, growing to enjoy the exuberant energy that the blonde gave off. The mood was light, melting away weighty responsibilities with wine and talk.  
Kara was having a grand time letting herself relax for the first time in far too long. Not that her sister nights with Alex were unappreciated, she loves spending time with her sister, it just wasn't the same. With J'onn patrolling the city as a favor, Kara felt that this was almost too good to be true, and a sudden change in Lena's demeanor led her to believe that her luck had run out. That it really was too good to be true and the fun had to come to an end. 

Lena's eyes lost their gentle glow and adopted a tinge of trepidation. Her thoughts organizing themselves on the tip of her tongue, then delivering the troubling thoughts in a self-deprecating tone, "Who would have guessed that you would get stuck with me as a soulmate. Supergirl fated to be with the sister of her cousins greatest rival," punctuating them with a sip of wine. 

Kara fiddled with the corner of her napkin for a moment before she thoughtfully replied, "I wouldn't look at it that way, I mean, we aren't Lex and Kal, we're Lena and Kara. Just because that's how their story ended doesn't mean it's how ours has to end," letting the napkin go Kara looked up to meet Lena's eyes, "I know you're not like your brother, you use your power for good, not evil. I believe in you and the good you do,"

Lena was eternally thankful for their private seating, for at that moment she felt tears building. Her voice strangled by the lump in her throat when she spoke, "Thank you, Kara," it wasn't much, but she feared saying more would allow for the tears to break free from behind her eyes. 

~°°••°°~

The unlikely pair strode down the ever-darkening streets of National City, shrouded by a comfortable silence. Lena had long since recovered from her unexpected bout of emotion, feeling more at ease with the feelings manifesting in the pit of her stomach. 

When Kara's hand ventured out to find Lena's own and lace their fingers together, she felt a small bolt of surprise run through her. In hopes of soothing the nervous look on Kara's features, Lena gave a short squeeze to her hand. It was another block worth of walking before Lena spoke, "I never expected that I would have a soulmate,"

Kara was taken aback, "Why would you think that?" 

Lena mulled it over, debating whether or not to give Kara the full truth, "I suppose Lillian is partially to blame. She always told me that soulmates were a ridiculous concept and that hoping to find, or expecting to find one was a waste of time and energy," Lena took a breath thinking back on Lillian's cynical views, "Although, thinking back on it now, she may have just been bitter over the fact that she hadn't found hers. Or was so hateful that the universe knew she was incapable of loving someone," she let a nihilistic laugh escape. 

They continued on, letting Lena's words sink in, people passed to and fro brushing past the couple despite the increasingly late hour. Kara could sense that Lena had more to say and remained silent should she decide to share what was on her mind. 

Several long minutes had passed before Lena let out a deep sigh and spoke, "There was also Jack. I thought I was in love with him, he was intelligent, kind, treated me like I wasn't just another Luther, logically I should have loved him. But no marks ever appeared. I was convinced that I was one of the few who didn't have a soulmate and that Jack was the closest thing I was going to get. That I had found someone who befell the same misfortune as I with which to share my misery. But I later came to realize that it wasn't love in the way I had imagined. I did love Jack, don't get me wrong, but more as a brother than anything else, he was so much like Lex before his mind corroded," Lena was far away, eyes distant, not trained on any particular thing, "Then Jack left, and I fell into a sort of teenage angst, I hated the world and everyone in it. Felt that it had unfairly taken away every person I had ever cared about, and left me with no one to trust, to love, to feel safe with. I was angry for a very, very long time, and then after some time I wasn't anything at all, not angry, not sad, I was just going through the motions,"

Kara opened her mouth in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort but was stopped when Lena spoke once more, albeit in a more hushed tone, "And then you came along. You proved me wrong, and at first, I was going to ignore it, I thought it might be onesided, that there was no way that we could be together. But when you strode into my into my office that day, I knew I couldn't ignore you, there was something about you that drew me in. You intrigued me, made me feel what I had wished to feel for Jack." 

Kara and Lena's eyes finally met, Kara smiles earnestly, trying to convey what she couldn't quite put into words. That she was there to stay, to be all of the things Lena had been deprived of all her life, to help fix the damage caused. Lena could feel deep within her that Kara was going to be an exceedingly important fixture in her future.

The moment was tender, warm, and fleeting, shattered by a quiet shuffling behind them. Kara's ears pricked in the direction it had come from, acutely aware that their stretch of sidewalk was suddenly devoid of life. Moving forward a handful of yards before stopping once again, hearing the soft feet match their movements.

"We're being followed," Lena whispered.

Kara nodded, already working out a plan of escape when the person moved in closer. Glancing in the rearview mirror of a parked car Kara x-rayed behind them, finding a familiar figure crouched behind a large potted plant.

"Alex what in the hell," Kara demanded, pivoting on her heels, pointing at the pot. 

Alex meanwhile fell from behind the plant, cackling hysterically, wheezing out broken incoherent thoughts, "Took y...didn't think...," was all she managed before dissolving into another fit of laughter. It took several minutes for her to recover enough to form a full sentence, "I followed you guys for like three blocks, I really didn't think it was going to last that long,"

Kara let loose a frustrated sigh, glaring at Alex until Lena addressed her nagging question, "I'm sorry, who exactly is that" her eyes fixed on Kara, pointing lazily at Alex, who was still on the ground. 

"Oh, right, that's my sister Alex, you may recognize her from-" Lena interrupted.

"I recall her," her sharp scowl caused Alex to shrink back.

"Alex is there a reason your following us," Kara inquired, "don't you have better things to be doing,"

Alex lept to her feet, "I was just making sure nothing happened. What with you two being high profile targets," 

"Ok, yeah sure," Kara's eyes rolled so hard only white was visible, "Why don't you go spend your time with Maggie or something," 

A faint crackle that Kara only heard due to her super hearing sounded from Alex's ear, "Yeah, why don't you spend your time with Maggie?"

"In the name of Rao, of course, she's in on this too," Alex opened her mouth to defend herself, but Kara interveined, "Go, you and your girlfriend get out of here,"

Alex huffed, sauntering off to be picked up by a black van with no plates. 

"She'll come around, I promise, she's just overprotective sometimes," Kara assured Lena, retaking her hand as they continued down the street.

"I think I could learn to live with it," Lena mumbled, as she nestled closer to Kara.


	3. movie nights and rooftop kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, Lena was confused, if not tad suspicious of the note currently sitting on her kitchen counter, written in Kara's close crammed yet, flowing hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the other two so yeah. I've taken this one out about as far as I can, so unless any of you have ideas for me I'm fairly certain this is the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy it, I had a seriously difficult time coming up with ideas for it.

The box weighed heavy on Kara's pocket, never fading to the back of her subconscious for more than a few seconds at a time. Her hand slipped into her pocket once more, fingers brushing against its corner just to remind her that it is still there. Still real.

It had been two years since Kara and Lena went tumbling out of a window and into the freezing rain. Two years of high collared shirts and turtlenecks and learning how to hide the marks that her super suit displayed for the world to see. Two years of ensuring that no one noticed that Kara bore those same marks. Two years made easier thanks to Lena's skills with a makeup brush, and harder thanks to nosey news outlets.

Two years Kara wouldn't change for the world.

~°°••°°~

Needless to say, Lena was confused. If not tad suspicious of the note currently sitting on her kitchen counter. Written in Kara's close crammed yet, flowing hand was the simple statement, "meet me on the roof at 9:30. Wear something comfortable." and nothing more. A quick glance at the clock told her she had time enough to grab a shower and attempt to loosen the knots in her back whilst pondering the endless possibilities of what could be awaiting her on the roof.

~°°••°°~

The muscle stiffening cold was the first thing that Lena registered upon stepping onto the roof. She considered just texting Kara that she couldn't make it to her rooftop mystery and taking a raincheck but reconsidered when she saw the large white sheet stretched tight over what appeared to be PVC piping. The rig held down by sandbags, likely to prevent wind from catching it like a sail and launching it off the roof.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she braved the frigid air and stepped fully onto the roof, revealing a tall narrow table with a box on it set up behind a rounded tent held down by more sandbags. Cautiously approaching the tent, the cold was momentarily forgotten. Slowly the zipper was run down the track allowing the canvas flap to fall, unveiling the smiling face of Kara in a wave of pent up heat. The Kryptonian was surrounded by what was easily every blanket the pair owned, save for the comforter on their bed. 

"Hey," the greeting held bubbly energy, unphased by the sudden intrusive gust of icy winter air. 

"What sorts of mischief are you getting into up here," Lena inquired, raising a frosty eyebrow. 

Kara merely held the blankets open for Lena, gesturing for her to climb in.

Never one to deny Kara anything, Lena curled up under the pile of blankets, watching Kara rezip the tent flap, and untie a curtain of sorts, allowing for a clear view of the weighted down, PVC, bedsheet contraption. Leaning back into the tent Kara assisted Lena in shedding her winter coat and tucking it into a corner of the tent. Left in only a pair of sweatpants and an MIT sweater Lena nestled into Kara, greedily absorbing the inhuman warmth she radiated. 

"So, a movie night?" Lena remarked, silently wondering why Kara had gone to so much extra effort. 

"Something like that yeah," Kara responded cryptically, before fiddling with something Lena couldn't see amongst the pile of cloth. 

Before she had a chance to question it further, a speaker hidden somewhere with them gave off a shuffling, static sound, and Lena raised her eyes to the makeshift screen.

The projector set up behind the tent had begun to play footage, but instead of opening credits, or cinematic shots, there was a shaky recording of a camera being shifted around in a dark room. 

The room was suddenly lit, exposing it as their kitchen and Lena's curiosity piqued. 

"Alright, here we got it," Kara's voice played through the speaker, "So, I just got home, and I was greeted by what is possibly the single greatest sight in the whole universe, and that says a lot coming from me, because I've spent a lot of time exploring the universe," the camera panned over to the living room and zoomed in to focus on a dimly lit view of Lena asleep on the couch surrounded by papers. A few seconds of blurry camera readjustment later and Kara's face took up the screen brandishing a mega-watt smile, "It's moments like these that really get me thinking about how much I adore you. You're so brilliant and loving and generous, and I'm so honored to be the one who gets to see you as your most honest self. I've never met anyone who cares as much as you do, never seen anyone who wants to change the world for the better with the same passion that you hold. You give 120 percent, in everything you do, and it is admirable. I would have fallen so madly, so undeniably, so completely in love with you no matter what predetermined script the universe had written up," The Kara on screen had attained a faraway look in her eyes, "And Rao knows that you are capable, but you have allowed me to stand by your side and offer support and I am forever grateful that you decided to give me a chance two years ago, you've made my world a better, brighter, more beautiful place to live and I wouldn't give that up for the world. As sure as you left those prints on my skin, I want to spend my life with you, Lena," 

The Kara that took up the screen seemed to pull back into reality and cleared her throat, "So, I guess what I want to ask is, would you let me stand with you 'till the end of our days?"

Lena forgot how to breathe for a moment, registering the words piped through the speaker and into her ears, turning she found Kara holding a small velvet lined box cradling a band like a pearl in an oyster. 

Tears welled in her eyes even as Kara spoke, "Lena Luther, will you marry me?"

Her breakdown was immediate, flinging her arms around Kara's shoulders and sobbing out, "Yes, my god Kara yes," Lena pressed a kiss to Kara's lips trying desperately to convey all that she felt in that moment. 

As she pulled back Kara's face was stained with tears, mingling with Lena's own, both sporting cheek achingly large smiles. Kara slid the ring onto Lena's slender finger, watching on, as Lena admired the handy work of herself and Alex. 

"It's beautiful Kara," Lena breathed lightly studying the intricate detail, "It must have cost a fortune," added as a quiet afterthought.

"Alex actually helped me make it," Lena's head jerked up at the off-handed nature of the comment, "We made it out of pieces of my pod and some polished up Kryptonian stones that Kal had in the fortress of solitude. Had to make sure it was just right ya know?"

Lena stared on awestruck at the lengths that Kara had gone to just to make sure it was absolutely perfect. 

"I figured that since you can buy anything you want I had to make sure it was unique to you, not something you could buy at an expensive jewelry store," Kara rambled on unsure of what exactly Lena's silence meant. 

Looking down to the not quiet silver band shaped into delicate leaves at the top of the arch, folding up to form gentle petals that surrounded a shiny black stone, that reflected light like no other on Earth. The center stone shone nearly opalescent in the soft light, exhibiting a virid tint, "It's flawless," was all Lena could respond with. 

Kara beamed proudly before seizing the opportunity presented to her, "Flawless ring for a flawless woman," 

Lena swatted weakly at Kara's arm, "Stop, I'm liable to swoon," she joked lightly still struck by the fact that Kara had proposed with a hand made ring. 

And if she was being completely and utterly honest, she could not have been more content with anyone else in the universe, Kara was the only person she could ever imagine being by her side for the rest of her hectic life.


	4. wedding vows and late night flights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a little left for this story, it's only a little, seriously, it's less than a thousand words, but I had one last idea.

They had suffered through several long, embarrassing speeches, courtesy of Alex, Maggie, and Sam. With the ceremony over and the reception well under way, Lena decided that she would like to say a few words to try to sooth the sting of having to listen, yet again, to the red sun lamp story, as well as be reminded of a plethora of other stories that could not be mentioned due to Ruby's presence. 

After making sure to send several jabs back to all of those who had initiated this whole thing she got to the words she deemed most important. 

"and despite being stalked by her sister and soon to be sister-in-law on our first date,"

Alex's quiet, exasperated, grumble of "It was Maggie's idea," could only be heard by a small handful who chuckled amongst themselves.

"I let Kara lead me through murky uncharted waters with nothing less than my every ounce of trust. She proved to me that I was capable of so much more, proved that I was worthy of so much more than I had ever thought possible," Lena paused her speech and looked Kara in the eyes, "Kara, darling, I love you so much more than can be expressed with mere words, and I am so very honored that I get to spend the rest of my life finding new ways to show you,"

Tears were streaming freely down Kara's cheeks, not a care was spared for the makeup running down her cheeks, bursting from her chair and meeting Lena halfway on her way back to the table. Strong arms connected around her waist and lifted her a foot off the ground twirling her about in a fit of wet, giddy laughter. Kisses rained down on her face, a breath of fresh air after the suffocating nervousness of speaking in front of their friends and family. 

"Rao, I love you so much," Kara breathed before pulling Lena in for a searing kiss pouring in every last bit of all the love that she could muster.

"Hey! Keep it PG little Danvers, there are kids present!" Maggie yelled, her eyes misty with happy tears.

Alex and Ruby let loose a resounding, "Yeah!" in tandem.

It was all Kara could do not to ignore them and continue to kiss Lena till they were both red in the face, she released her wife and led them back to the table to join the rest of the family. 

"I'm a bit surprised that wasn't part of your vows Lena," Eliza addressed the CEO once everyone had fallen into their own conversations.

Without missing a beat, Kara leaned away from her chat with Brainy and Nia to contribute her own remarks, "It was, we had to do a bit of editing,"

"How long was it originally?" Alex asked, her smarmy grin forced Lena to roll her eyes, fully prepared to lie about the initial length. Clearly, Kara had other plans.

"Three pages, single-spaced, narrow margins" the pointed, matter of fact statement had the entire group howling with laughter. 

The betrayal on Lena's face was enough to make Kara apologize and lean over to hug her, "I'm sorry, I just think it's sweet,"

Lena leaned out of Kara's reach, "I think not, Miss snitch," even as she said it she laughed gently, not truly upset by the statement, nevertheless, Kara would grovel and all but beg forgiveness for the rest of the evening. 

~°°••°°~ 

The night had dragged on, everyone eating, dancing, and talking amongst themselves freely, enjoying the ease of the small, familiar crowd. Though eventually, the already modestly sized group began to dissipate, and Lena began to grow tired. The emotion of the day had drained her, and there was only so much wedding cake that she could stomach. 

Kara must have sensed her ever-growing exhaustion and drifted over to kiss her head, "You about ready to go?" there was no real question behind it, she already knew the answer.

Not sparing a second more Kara took Lena's hand and led them to the elevator, then up a small flight of stairs, and soon they were on the roof, the little pebbles crunching under their feet, as they stepped away from the door. 

Kara scooped Lena into a bridal carry, glad that she had opted to wear a suit, and lifted off the ground, "Hold on, we'll be home soon," she whispered into Lena's dark locks, that had long ago fallen from their intricate curls. 

Even as they flew Lena began to drift off, resting her head gently on Kara's shoulder, mumbling a sleepy, "thank you," as they landed on the balcony. 

Kara's own palms settling over the marks left from the first time they met, tomorrow they would be off on what would be a most fantastic adventure for a honeymoon, but for now, she just smiled, watching her whole world sleep soundly in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment or PM me any suggestions, requests, or corrections.  
> If you want me to add a second part to this one let me know in the comments.  
> Also, I'm on Tumblr if you have any suggestions or ideas or something you want me to take a crack at.  
> [Click here for that](https://yamandan.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave or PM me any suggestions, requests, or corrections.  
> If you want me to add a second part to this one let me know in the comments.  
> Also, I'm on Tumblr if you have any suggestions or ideas or something you want me to take a crack at.  
> [Click here for that](https://yamandan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
